Happy birthday to you Daya Shetty sir
by Daya's lover
Summary: Today is Daya sir's birthday so here is my gift for Daya sir


**Today is Daya sir's birthday 🎂! Here is a gift 🎁 from my side for Daya sir's birthday 🎂, hope you all will like my gift 🎁 for Daya sir!**

 **Happy 😊 birthday 🎂 Daya sir, may all your wishes come true today and forever and may God bless you and your family and friends too!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Characters are :-**

 **ACP Pradyuman sir -** He is father of **Abhijeet** and **Daya**. Husband of **Naina**. ACP of CID beauro of Mumbai. Loves his sons a lot!

 **Naina -** She is mother of **Abhijeet** and **Daya**. Wife of **ACP Pradyuman**. She is a house 🏡 wife. Loves her sons a lot!

 **Abhijeet -** He is a elder son of **ACP Pradyuman** and **Naina**. He has a younger brother who is called _**Daya**_! Loves his parents but more than his parents, he loves his younger brother Daya!

 **Daya -** He is younger son of **ACP Pradyuman** and **Naina**. He has a elder brother who is called ** _Abhijeet_**. Loves his parents but more than his parents, he loves his elder brother Abhijeet!

 **Even CID team is in this story too!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

There is a big house 🏡, outside the house 🏡 there is a nameplate called _**Mr. ACP Pradyuman**_ and _ **Mrs. Naina**_. In the house 🏡, there was birthday 🎂 party 🎉. A birthday boy 👦 was running 🏃 from his bade bhaiya and rest of the CID team was enjoying the chase and run of the brothers. The birthday boy 👦 say

Birthday boy - Abhijeet please let me go, I am your younger brother

Abhijeet - Today is your birthday Daya so you have this cake 🍰

Daya - Maa, paa or somebody please save me

ACP Pradyuman - Abhijeet let Daya go

Abhijeet - 🆗 papa!

After the birthday party 🎉, in DUO room, Daya was laying on Abhijeet's lap and Abhijeet was caring Daya's hair and Daya ask

Daya - Boss, how much do you love me?

Abhijeet - Can't say but I can say that I can't live without you

Daya - Even I can't live without you. I love you Abhi

Abhijeet - I love you too chotu

Naina and ACP Pradyuman sir came to Duo's room and sau

Naina - Time to sleep 💤 boys 👦!

DUO - 🆗 maa

DUO lay on their bed and say

DUO - Good night 🌃 maa and papa!

ACP Pradyuman sir and Naina (together) - Good night 🌃 and have a sweet dreams

Naina kissed her sons and off the lights and Duo's parents went to their room. Naina takes a photo album and sit on bed and ACP Pradyuman sir say

ACP Pradyuman sir - I am very happy 😊 to have Daya and Abhijeet as my sons. Do you remember how you told me that Abhijeet will not like to have a little brother or sister in his life?

Naina - Me too! I am proud to be mother for your sons. Yes I remember but I totally got shocked 😲 when Abhijeet ask me that he wants a little brother or sister. I am going to go to flashback of our sons, are you going to join me?

ACP Pradyuman sir - Sure my lovely wife!

Naina open the photo album and see a photo which is Abhijeet was just born and Naina was holding her son and Pradyuman was sitting beside his wife and his 🆕 son. Some photos was Abhijeet with Pradyuman and Naina and some of Naina and Pradyuman's parents and CID team members and walking 🚶. Naina see a Abhijeet when he was 🔟 months and Abhijeet was holding Pradyuman's gun 🔫 and both father and son were playing with the gun 🔫. Naina ask

Naina - Pradyuman do you remember this photo

ACP Pradyuman sir - Yes, this photograph was taken when Abhijeet was 🔟 months old

 **Flashback start**

Naina was making coffee 🍵 for herself and her husband.. Suddenly Naina felt two ✌ hands 👐 hug her from back and kiss her neck, Naina just smile 😊 and say

Naina - Pradyuman please let me go or what will Abhijeet will think if he see us like this

Pradyuman - Our son Abhijeet is sleeping 💤 in his room. I have a plan for our son and our family

Naina - What?

Pradyuman - I am thinking about have a other child to complete our family

Naina - For your information, our Abhijeet is going to be one year old in next two ✌ months. If you need any other child you have to wait!

Pradyuman - How much should I wait?

Naina - 5 years

Pradyuman - What? (shocked 😲)

Naina - Yes! Pradyuman please keep your voice low or else Abhijeet will wake up and I don't want our son Abhijeet, to feel possive with his sibling and what if he doesn't want a sibling in his life!

Pradyuman - Naina my lovely darling wife, Abhijeet will accept a 🆕 baby brother or sister

Naina - How?

Pradyuman - Just wait and watch! If Abhijeet accept for 🆕 baby, I need only a girl 👧 not boy a 👦

Naina - Don't dream too much my lovely husband and let us see if Abhijeet accept for 🆕 baby in this house 🏡

Pradyuman - I know my son very well than you

Naina - That is sort of true! 🆗, let me go

Pradyuman - Why?

Naina - I have work

Pradyuman - What work?

Naina - Senior Inspector Pradyuman, please stop your CID investigation with your own wife.

Pradyuman - I am not CID investigating you, I just need to know. You are not going to wake up Abhijeet, right?

Naina - Don't worry I am not going to wake up Abhijeet!

Pradyuman - Then?

Naina - I need sugar so can you take the sugar box

Pradyuman sir take the sugar box and give it to his wife and Naina ask

Naina - Pradyuman, are you going to beauro today?

Pradyuman - Yes! Why are you asking?

Naina - Just need to know. When will you come back home 🏡?

Pradyuman - As soon as possible. Don't worry before Abhijeet get stubborn I try to be home 🏡, happy 😊?

Naina - Very much!

Suddenly they hear their son crying 😭, so Naina say

Naina - I will check on him. If you can please pour the milk in a glass with two ✌ spoonful of sugar

Pradyuman - 🆗, you go and check on Abhijeet

Naina went to her son's room and lift up her son and ask

Naina - Why my Jeet is crying 😭?

 **(Sorry 🙏 to disturbing you guys while reading the story, I need to say that I do not know how a 🔟 months old baby 👶 talks so I wrote it normally)**

Abhijeet - Papa! (crying 😢)

Naina - 🆗, let us go to your father

Naina and Abhijeet went to kitchen and see Pradyuman was cutting tomatoes 🍅! Naina make Abhijeet to sit on table and take a full of milk and ask

Naina - Pradyuman did you add sugar in the milk?

Pradyuman - Yes, two ✌ spoonful of sugar!

Abhijeet - Papa what are you doing?

Pradyuman - Helping your maa to make breakfast

Abhijeet - I need you, come to me

Pradyuman went to his son and sit on his chair 💺 and make Abhijeet to drink his milk and after finishing the milk and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Going to office today?

Pradyuman - Yes

Abhijeet - Papa please stay with me

Pradyuman - I will come back home 🏡 as soon as possible

Abhijeet - Promise? (very innocent)

Pradyuman just smile 😊 and say

Pradyuman - Promise beta!

Abhijeet hugs Pradyuman and Naina see her husband and son love and smile 😊! Pradyuman and Abhijeet separate from the hug and Pradyuman say

Pradyuman - Let us get ready, today I will make you ready

Abhijeet - 🆗 papa

Naina - I will make breakfast ready for you both

Pradyuman and Abhijeet (together) - 🆗

After an hour later, Pradyuman and Abhijeet came to kitchen and see that breakfast was ready and served too! Pradyuman, Naina and Abhijeet sit on their chair 💺 and have their breakfast and Naina feed Abhijeet! After the breakfast, Naina take Abhijeet to his room and make him ready and down in the hall, Pradyuman sir was searching for his gun 🔫 but he couldn't find it. After 20 minutes later, Naina and Abhijeet came down and see Pradyuman was tensed and searching for something so Naina ask

Naina - Pradyuman what are you searching?

Pradyuman - My revolver 🔫! (tensed)

Naina - Where did you keep it?

Pradyuman - I do not know but I am sure I kept it in drawer

Naina - Afterwards did you take your revolver 🔫?

Pradyuman - No!

Abhijeet - Papa what are you searching?

Pradyuman - My gun 🔫!

Abhijeet - Is this is your gun 🔫?

Naina and Pradyuman see Abhijeet and get shocked 😲 because Abhijeet was having the gun 🔫, Pradyuman ask

Pradyuman - Abhijeet when did you take my gun 🔫 from the drawer? (shock 😲)

Abhijeet - Last night 🌃 before sleeping 💤

Naina - Jeet please give me the gun 🔫

Abhijeet - NO! (stubbornly)

Pradyuman - Abhijeet give the gun 🔫 to me or else you may get hurt

Abhijeet hide the gun 🔫 beside his back and started to run from Pradyuman, after 🔟 minutes later Pradyuman catch Abhijeet and try to take the revolver 🔫 from Abhijeet. 5 minutes later, Pradyuman got successful from taking his revolver 🔫 from Abhijeet and Abhijeet started to cry 😭 so Pradyuman went to his room and bought two ✌ toy gund 🔫 which exactly looks like his revolver 🔫 and father and son started to play with the toy guns 🔫 and Naina takes a photo of this moment and she was enjoying the love and fun of father and son.

 **Flashback end**

ACP Pradyuman sir - I totally got scared that Abhijeet took my revolver 🔫 because the revolver 🔫 was loaded. Thank God Abhijeet didn't push the trigger

Naina - I had the same fear too

ACP Pradyuman sir - What is the next photo?

Naina see the next photo and make a face 😔 and ACP Pradyuman sir started to laugh 😄 and say

ACP Pradyuman sir - This was my unforgettable day in my life

Naina - It will be your unforgettable day because Abhijeet asked for Daya

Flashback start

Abhijeet was 1 years old. In the house 🏡, Abhijeet came home angrily 😠 and Naina try to ask in every way but Abhijeet wasn't ready to tell anything until his father returns home. At 7pm ⏰ Pradyuman returns home and Naina tells about Abhijeets's anger. Pradyuman say

Pradyuman - Don't worry I will check on him,now say where is my son

Naina - In his room!

Pradyuman and Naina went to Abhijeet's room and see Abhijeet was laying on the bed and playing with his 🆕 guitar 🎸 which his favorite uncle ( _ **Rahul**_ ) bought for his first birthday gift 🎁! Pradyuman sit beside his son and ask

Pradyuman - Why is my son, Abhijeet is angry 😡?

Abhijeet keep his guitar 🎸 aside and sit beside Pradyuman and say

Abhijeet - I want something, can you and maa give me

Pradyuman - What you need?

Abhijeet - I need a small baby 👶 sis 👧 or brother!

Naina - Why you need a little baby brother or sister?

Abhijeet - David said that if I have a little baby brother or sister, I will get company to play and talk. Papa get me a little brother or sister please

Pradyuman - 🆗 🆗, I will fulfill your wish! Now let's go and have our dinner first

Abhijeet - 🆗! (happily 😃)

Abhijeet, Pradyuman and Naina went to dining room and have their favorite dinner and Pradyuman make Abhijeet to sleep 💤. After conforming Abhijeet is sleeping 💤, Pradyuman went to kitchen and hug his wife from back and say l

Pradyuman - Now you have no option, now Abhijeet needs a little brother or sister so what do you say?

Naina - Pradyuman once let us think about this thing

Pradyuman - Trust me, everything will be fine, Abhijeet will love his sibling more than us so now cooperate with me and get ready to be a mother for my second child

Naina - Senior Inspector Pradyuman then you also get ready to be a father for our second child (teasing)

Pradyuman smile 😊 and carry Naina to his room and close the door 🚪 with his leg and both made love! On March, Naina went to hospital 🏥 for a check up and came home 🏡 happily 😊. Pradyuman ask

Pradyuman - What makes my wife to happy 😊 then much?

Naina - Your and Abhijeet is going to come true very soon

Pradyuman - Meaning? (confused)

Naina - I am pregnant with your second child (happily 😃)

Pradyuman - How many months are you now?

Naina - Today is the first day of my pregnancy

Pradyuman - I just can't wait to see our 🆕 baby

Naina - Same with me too! Where's Abhijeet?

Pradyuman - Playing with me in our room

Naina - Let's go and say him the good news

Pradyuman - 🆗 my life and love!

Naina and Pradyuman went to their room and see Abhijeet was playing with gun 🔫 and guitar 🎸 too! Naina sit on the bed beside Abhijeet and ask

Naina - What my Jeet is doing?

Abhijeet - Maa when did you come home and where did you go? (innocent)

Naina - I went to hospital 🏥

Abhijeet - Why?

Naina - I have a good news for you

Abhijeet - What news?

Naina - You are going to get a little baby brother or sister very soon

Abhijeet - When can I see my little sister or brother?

Pradyuman - Few months later

Abhijeet - Why?

Naina - Your little baby brother or sister is inside me

Abhijeet - Why my little sister or brother is inside you?

Naina - The baby needs to grow

Pradyuman - Abhijeet do you need a baby brother or sister?

Abhijeet - _**Brother**_!

Pradyuman - Why brother?

Abhijeet - I can have fun with him and we can do whatever we want. I am going to play with our next house 🏡, 🆕 kids so bye 👋

Pradyuman and Naina (together) - Bye 👋 Beta!

After Abhijeet left the house 🏡, Naina started to laugh 😂 at Pradyuman and ask

Naina - Now say, boy 👦 or girl 👧?

Pradyuman - Abhijeet's wish is my wish (smiling 😊)

 **Flashback end**

ACP Pradyuman sir and Naina have a smile 😊 and they see some more photos and suddenly they stop and see the photo of 🆕 DUO, Abhijeet was holding his 🆕 baby 👶 brother and Abhijeet was sitting beside Naina on the hospital 🏥 bed and Pradyuman was very happy 😃 to see his family was happy 😊!

 **Flashback start**

It was December 11th and Naina was 🔟 months pregnant, Pradyuman has taken leave for his wife and son, Abhijeet. Abhijeet was very excited to see his 🆕 baby 👶 sis 👧 or brother 👦! Naina and Abhijeet were sitting on the couch, in the hall and watching TV 📺. Pradyuman was making lunch but suddenly Abhijeet came to Pradyuman crying 😭 and say

Abhijeet - Papa, maa is saying her stomach is hurting a lot (crying 😢)

Pradyuman got what Abhijeet is coming to say so he went to hall and sit on couch beside his wife who was in labour pain. Naina say

Naina - Pradyuman.. aahh.. I can't bear the pain... aahh

Pradyuman - Nothing will happen Naina, we will go to the hospital 🏥 as soon as possible! Abhijeet take the car 🚗 key 🔑 and get inside the car 🚗

Abhijeet take the car 🚗 key 🔑 and went to the car 🚗 and sit on the passenger side. Pradyuman carry his wife and came out of the house 🏡 and lay Naina back seat of the car 🚗 and Pradyuman lock 🔐 the house 🏡, and they went to the hospital 🏥. After 20 minutes later, they reached the hospital 🏥 and Pradyuman called a nurse and the nurse bought a wheelchair and take Naina to the delivery room,Pradyuman and Abhijeet were waiting outside of the delivery room. After 30 minutes later, a lady doctor came out of the delivery room and say

Doctor - Congratulations your wife has given birth to a healthy baby 👶 boy 👦 (happily 😃)

Pradyuman - Thank you doctor, when can I see my wife and my son?

Doctor - After we changed the ward

Pradyuman went to Abhijeet and say the good news and Abhijeet got very happy 😃 and Abhijeet and Pradyuman were waiting in the waiting room. After 🔟 minutes later, Aaron nurse came to waiting room and told Pradyuman that they can see Naina and the 🆕 baby 👶. In Naina's ward, when Pradyuman and Abhijeet enter the ward and see Naina was laying on the bed with closed eyes 👀 and beside her bed there was a small cradle and inside the cradle there was our 🆕 born hero was seeing Abhijeet with his big eyes 👀 and smiling 😃! Abhijeet went to cradle and touching his younger brother's small hand ✋ very carefully and hold his hand ✋ very softly and our hero holds his elder brother finger very quickly and tightly and give his cute smile 😊. Pradyuman sit on the stool and call

Pradyuman - Naina (softly and caring her head)

Naina open her eyes 👀 and see her husband and smiling 😊 and Pradyuman say

Pradyuman - We have got a another son

Naina - I want to see him (weakness)

Pradyuman - Look at there

Naina turn and see her both sons were already engaged in talking and smiling 😊 to each other and 🆕 son was holding Abhijeet'a finger very tightly. Naina and Pradyuman smile 😊 and was lost in their sons. Naina ask

Naina - Jeet looks like you both got along very well

Abhijeet - Yes maa!

Pradyuman - Abhijeet do you need to hold your brother

Abhijeet - Yes (excited and happy 😊)

Naina - Come to me

Abhijeet went to Naina and sit on the bed, Pradyuman takes his son and give him to his wife and Naina hold her son and give him to Abhijeet and help Abhijeet to hold his brother carefully. Abhijeet was holding his younger brother and ask

Abhijeet - Maa, what name are we going to name him?

Naina - No idea, Pradyuman

Pradyuman - No idea to me too

Abhijeet - I have a name for my brother so can I say

Naina - Say!

Abhijeet - **Dayanand** but we can call him **Daya**!

Pradyuman and Naina (together) - Great name

They named 🆕 baby 👶 boy 👦 as Dayanand!

 **Flashback end**

Naina and ACP Pradyuman sir smile 😊 and they see the rest of the Duo album and Naina say

Naina - Today what Abhijeet did with Daya was unfair

ACP Pradyuman sir - Meaning? (confused)

Naina - Yelling at Daya for no reasons

ACP Pradyuman sir - My lovely wife, please do not interfere with our son's life because what ever they do for each other, they do it for each other benefit so don't worry about them

Naina - Today's birthday party 🎉 which Abhijeet kept was amazing

ACP Pradyuman sir - Very much true!

Naina - Let us sleep now

ACP Pradyuman sir - 🆗!

Naina keep the album in the cupboard and ACP Pradyuman sir and Naina sleep 💤.

 **(Now I will show you guys the reason behind Naina and ACP Pradyuman sir's meaning)**

Early morning 6am 🕕, in the DUO room, Abhijeet wake up and see Daya was sleeping 💤 with a smile 😊 on his face. Abhijeet say to himself

Abhijeet - Today is your birthday and I hope you will like my gift 🎁 for your special day.

Abhijeet went to bathroom and got fresh up and came out of the bathroom and get ready and went to Daya's bed side and keep a birthday card and take his bike key 🔑 and went out of the house 🏡 after sticking a note on the refrigerator. At 7am ⏰, Naina came to kitchen and see the note on the refrigerator and smile 😊 and start to make breakfast. At 8am 🕗, Daya and ACP Pradyuman sir came to kitchen and Daya ask

Daya - Maa, do you know where is Abhi?

Naina - No. Happy 😊 birthday Daya

Daya - Thanks maa

ACP Pradyuman sir - Happy 😊 birthday Daya Beta

Daya - Thanks papa

Naina served breakfast and they have their breakfast and Daya went to his room and got ready and both father and son went to beauro. In the CID beauro, all the CID officers 👮 wish Daya! ACP Pradyuman sir felt that his son was disturbed by something and ACP Pradyuman sir let go the matter with his both sons and went to his cabin. Daya went to his desk and started to do his work. After an hour later, Abhijeet came to beauro with anger and and went to Daya's desk and Daya see his brother's angry face 😡 and Daya ask

Daya - What happened boss, why are you angry 😡?

Abhijeet - Last night 🌃 did you go to meet my informer and did he say any very information (angry 😡)

Daya - Yes. Now why are you angry 😡 on me this much?

Abhijeet - Why you did not say that information to me

Daya - When I came home, you were already sleeping 💤 so I didn't want to disturb you

Abhijeet - Because of your stupid carelessness we lost Ragan the drug dealer. Now we can't get him back because he has gone out of India and now I think you are happy 😊 now

ACP Pradyuman sir hear the shouting so came out of his cabin and ask

ACP Pradyuman sir - Abhijeet what happened? Why are you angry 😡 on Daya?

Abhijeet - Because of Daya, I lost Ragan the drug dealer, now I can't find him or get him back because he has left India! (very angry 😠)

Daya - I did not do it wanted!

ACP Pradyuman sir - Both of you come to my cabin right now!

Trio went to ACP Pradyuman sir's cabin and Daya and Abhijeet had a argument and Abhijeet said

Abhijeet - I wish you won't my younger brother (very angry 😠)

Daya - Fine from today and now on, I will never interfere in your life and you also never interfere in my life (hurt, crying 😢 and angry 😡)

Abhijeet - Good!

Daya went out of the beauro and went to beach. In the beauro, ACP Pradyuman sir ask

ACP Pradyuman sir - Why did you say that? (angry 😡)

Abhijeet - Papa please stay out of this. Afterwards I will say sorry to Daya

Abhijeet went out of the beauro and messaged Daya that _**"Sorry 🙏 Daya, I didn't mean what I said in the beauro so please come back to beauro because papa is totally worried about you and don't show my anger on papa."**_ In the beach Daya see the message and reply _ **"Sorry boss, I won't come back to beauro so tell papa that not to worry about me because I am not a small baby anymore and thank you, you gave me best birthday gift 🎁 for today, this year and rest of my life too."**_ Like this both brothers were didn't take. At 6pm 🕕, Daya got a call from Freddy, Daya answer the call 📞

Daya - Hello, bolo Freddy

Freddy - Daya sir, Abhijeet sir got bullet shot

Daya - Where is Abhijeet? (worry)

Freddy - In your house 🏡

Daya - I am coming right now!

Daya immediately went to his house 🏡 and when he entered the his house 🏡, the whole house 🏡 was dark and Daya got a fear in his heart . Daya called his team and his family for 4 times but there was no response so Daya try to call his family and CID team but no one attend the call, Daya says to himself

Daya - I will go to hospital 🏥, there I can find everyone

When Daya was about to go out of the house 🏡, suddenly Daya hears Abhijeet's voice saying

Abhijeet voice - Happy 😊 birthday my chote bhai!

Daya - Abhijeet is this you?

Suddenly all the lights get on and Daya got surprised by seeing the decorations and see a cake 🎂 on Abhijeet's hands 👐 and see Abhijeet was smiling 😊. Daya got angry 😡 and ask

Daya - What joke is this Abhijeet? (angry 😡)

Abhijeet - Wanted to give you a surprise, now please forgive 🙏 me for what I did and now please blow the candle and cut the cake 🎂!

Daya - NO! (stubbornly and angry 😡)

Dr. Salunke - Daya forgiveness is biggest thing so forgive your bade bhaiya

Daya - No

ACP Pradyuman sir - Daya come on forget everything and be happy 😊

Daya - No

Abhijeet - 🆗 fine, my chote bhai did not forgive me so I am not going to stay here anymore and I will get transferre and go far far away from you and our family and never return back no matter what! (sad 😞)

Everyone try to suppress their laughter. Daya say

Daya - Stop ✋ your acting and drama and I have forgiven you

Abhijeet - Thanks chote bhai Daya

Daya - I have one condition

Abhijeet - What?

Daya - Please never say that you wish I won't your younger brother (crying 😢 and hugs Abhijeet)

Abhijeet - I can't leave without you even a second and I am sorry 🙏 I said that. Now can you please cut the cake 🎂 or else Freddy and Pankaj will cry

Daya - 🆗

Daya cut the cake 🎂 and Daya feed the first piece of cake 🍰 to Abhijeet and feed his parents. Abhijeet feed the cake piece 🍰 to Daya! Daya smearing the cake on Abhijeet's face and run away from Abhijeet and Abhijeet started to chase Daya with a big cake piece 🍰! After cutting cake 🎂 and Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - Daya close your eyes 👀

Daya - Why? (confused)

Abhijeet - Do as my saying

Daya closed his eyes 👀 and Naina tie and cloth on Daya's eyes 👀 and all went out of the house 🏡 and went to garage and ACP Pradyuman sir open the cloth from Daya's eyes 👀 and Daya open his eyes 👀 and shocked and surprised 😲 to a 🆕 sports bike and Daya see Abhijeet and ask

Daya - Did you buy this?

Abhijeet - Yes, just for you because today it is your birthday and this is my birthday gift 🎁 from me

Daya - Thanks Abhi, thank you for this gift 🎁 (hugs Abhijeet in happiness and having happy tears 😂)

Abhijeet- Anything for my chote bhai!

All were very happy 😊 to see this bonding of a DUO brothers and all went inside the house 🏡 and all have their fun and they and they all have dinner. All the CID officers 👮 went too their house 🏡, in the DUO room, Daya was laying on Abhijeet's lap and caring Daya's hair and Daya ask

Daya - Sorry I got angry 😡 on you in the beauro

Abhijeet - Daya I am sorry because I hurted you and your feeling. You had the rights to get angry 😡 on me and I made you angry 😡 because I wanted time to prepare for your party 🎉 and gift 🎁 too

Daya - I loved the birthday party 🎉 and your gift 🎁 was amazing. You bought me a 🆕 sports for me! Bhai what is the best gift 🎁 in your life?

Abhijeet - You, you are my worlds 🌏 best gift 🎁 in my life and you will only be my best gift 🎁 in my life!

Daya - I love you bade bhaiya!

Abhijeet - I love you very much too meri chote bhaiya!

DUO talked for a while and they went to sleep 💤!

 **The End**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Hope you guys like my gift 🎁 for Daya sir! Happy 😊 birthday 🎂 to you Daya sir!**

 _ **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error!**_


End file.
